The Flippies Pirates Story
by The Flippies
Summary: “The Black Eagle” staat er met sierlijke letters op. ‘Oké, een schip en wat dan nog wou je hem stelen?’ Zegt Mariane. ‘Niet stelen kopen,’ Sist Cicillia. ‘Hoe wou je aan geld komen Cicil?’ vraagt Mariane R
1. The Black Eagle

-1don't waste your time or time will waste you.

**Ik ben lid van de gestoorde, vrolijke meiden groep  
****The Flippies…  
****Ik ben Cicillia en ik heb ook een eigen account hier  
****Maar aangezien Orcatje en Doggy (De twee andere****Flippies)  
****me soms helpen met het verhaal en ideetjes****  
Geven heb ik gewoon besloten het op ons Flippie ****Account te zetten.  
****Cicillia**

**---------------------**

**Klein voorwoord of hoe je het ook wil noemen:  
****Lindsey, Mariane en Cicillia zijn het leven als "Gewonen meisjes zat,****Dus stelen ze een schip…**

I know it sucks! P

**DISCLAIMER:Potc is jammer genoeg niet van mij.**

**---------------------**

Lindsey  
Leeftijd: 15 jaar  
Uiterlijk: Bruin haar en Bruine ogen.  
Favoriete plek op het schip: In de mast.

Mariane  
Leeftijd: 15 Jaar.  
Uiterlijk: Licht bruin haar met blauwe ogen.  
Favoriete plek op het schip: In het kraaien nest.

Cicillia  
Leeftijd: 15 Jaar  
Uiterlijk: Lang Blond haar groene ogen.  
Favoriete plek op het schip: Op de kop van de adelaar.

**---------------------**

Hoofdstuk 1: The Black Eagle.

'Vertel nu wat de verassing is Cicil!' Fluistert Mariane nieuwsgierig. Cicillia loopt gewoon door. 'Hé, toe nou Cici, zeg het asjeblieft!' zeurt Lindsey. 'Jullie zien het zo wel,' Antwoord Cicillia terug. Al mopperend lopen Mariane en Lindsey achter Cicillia aan. Even later stoppen ze voor een reusachtig schip _"The Black Eagle"_ staat er met sierlijke letters op. Het is een groot houten schip het heeft grote witte masten. En aan de voor kant waar het schip eindigt zit een grote kop van een adelaar. 'Wow.' Hoort Cicillia Lindsey zeggen. 'Oké, een schip en wat dan nog wou je hem stelen?' Zegt Mariane. 'Niet stelen kopen,' Sist Cicillia. 'Hoe wou je aan geld komen Cicil?' vraagt Mariane die haar geduld begint te verliezen. Lindsey doet voor de zekerheid een stap achter uit een ruziënde Mariane en Cicillia kun je beter met rust laten. 'Ik heb anders al 310 schilling.' Antwoord Cicillia chagrijnig. 'En hoe duur denk je dat zo schip is!' antwoord Mariane. '650 Schilling.' Antwoord Lindsey. 'Hoe weet jij dat nu weer?' Vraagt Mariane verbaast aan Lindsey. 'staat daar op dat bordje,' en ze wijst een bordje aan waar op staat:

_Te koop  
_"_The Black Eagle"  
__650 Schilling.  
__Eigenaar __Mr. Smit_

'Nou die zogenaamde "_Smit"_ mag voortaan wel wat goedkoper zijn,' Antwoord Mariane. 'Daarom gaan we hem kapen,' antwoord Cicillia. 'Je bent echt gek hè Cicil,' antwoord Lindsey. 'Niet gek kierewiet,' antwoord Cicillia. 'waaneer wil je hem kapen?' vraagt Mariane. 'Nu,' antwoord Cicillia. 'Wat?' Lindsey kijkt Cicillia aan of ze gek is. 'Ja hallo waneer wil je het dan doen er is niemand, dus wie doet er mee?' antwoord Cicillia. 'Ik,' Antwoord Mariane gelijk die in is voor een beetje actie. 'Ik weet niet hoor,' mompelt Lindsey. 'ah toe kom op Lin,' antwoord Cicillia. Lindsey kijkt bedenkelijk. 'Ik weet het echt niet,' antwoord Lindsey. 'Moet ik je eerst hypnotiseren?' vraagt Mariane. 'Probeer maar,' antwoord Lindsey. Cicillia schiet in de lach. 'Oké, voor uit dan.' Antwoord Lindsey. 'Oké, We kapen dat schip dus,' roept Cicillia. 'Vorderen in zeeman taal,' Roept Mariane vrolijk uit.

'Lets go!' Roept Cicillia, Lindsey en Mariane volgen haar. 'Pas op de loop plank is glad.' Fluistert Cicillia zacht. Opeens hoort ze een plons achter haar. Ze ziet nog net Mariane kop je onder gaan. 'Man ze heeft ook altijd pech hé?' Zegt ze nog tegen Lindsey voor ze het water in springt.

Mariane loopt rustig achter Cicillia aan op de loopplank opeens glijdt haar been weg en valt ze met een plons in het steenkoude water. Ze probeert adem te halen wat niet echt lukt onder water…

Water vult haar longen voor ze haar bewust zijnde verliest ziet ze de helder groene ogen van Cicillia.

Mariane knippert even met haar ogen. Dan schiet ze over eind haar haren zijn nog nat. Verbaast kijkt ze om zich heen, ze zitten in de middel of no ware op de zee, snel rent ze naar de reling van het schip en kijkt naar beneden naar de zee het water is helder en op de golven die de boot maakt zwemmen dolfijnen. 'Yo Mariane? Misschien een beetje hulp?' Gelijk kijkt Mariane op en rent naar Lindsey toe om haar te helpen met de masten. Opeens valt haar oog op Lindsey haar kleding ze draagt een groene bloes, met een licht bruine broek met een groene riem, en groene laarzen. 'Sinds wanneer draag jij een broek?' Vraagt ze verbaast. 'Cicillia heeft ook kleding in jou maat gevonden.' Antwoord Lindsey alleen. Gelijk rent Mariane weg.

Lindsey is druk bezig met de touwen als Mariane boven komt ze draagt een blauwe bloes met een donker bruine broek der onder en blauwe laarzen en een blauwe riem. ''Waar is Cicil?' Vraagt Mariane. 'Captainhut.' Antwoord Lindsey. 'Waarom?' Vraagt Mariane. 'Om te kijken wat rotzooi is en wat weg kan en wat we kunnen gebruiken.' Antwoord Lindsey. 'Ow…' Is het simpel antwoordt van Mariane.

'Kijk eens wat ik heb gevonden! Schreeuwt Cicillia die de Captainhut uit komt rennen. Verbaast kijken Mariane en Lindsey op. 'VOORZICHTIG CICILLIA! DIE DINGEN ZIJN SCHERP!' Roept Lindsey geschrokken als Cicillia met een zwaard loopt te zwaaien. Cicillia kijkt haar aan. 'Er is een wapenkamer vol.' Glimlacht ze. 'Dan kunnen we leren zwaard vechten!' Roept Mariane. Lindsey zucht. 'Trouwens… Als wij allemaal hier zijn… wie bestuurt het schip?' Vraagt Cicillia opeens.

**Hope you like it D  
Reviewtje waard?  
Loves Cicillia and  
The other Flippies**


	2. Just the begining

**Sorry dat het zo lang duurde! Was een beetje Insp. Loos van daar!  
****Dus Nu het nieuwe hoofdstuk!  
****Savvy Luv?**

'_Trouwens… Als wij allemaal hier zijn… wie bestuurt het schip?' Vraagt Cicillia opeens._

Hoofdstuk 2: Just the begining.

Iedereen staart Cicillia vaag aan. 'Hoe bedoel je?' Vraagt Mariane snugger. 'Wel een schip heeft zo'n groot rond ding waar mee je rond draait en daar mee kun je bepalen of je Oost, zuid, noord of west gaat!' Antwoord Cicillia. 'Kun je een nog vagere uitleg geven?' Vraagt Lindsey. 'Ja hoor.' Cicillia wil net beginnen als ze ergens tegen aan komen. 'Oeps…' Komt het uit Mariane haar mond. 'Dit ding gaat zinken.' Zegt Cicillia rustig en kalm. 'WAAT!' Roepen Lindsey en Mariane geschrokken. 'MOET DIT DING EEN ROEIBOOT DING HEBBEN!' Roept Lindsey uit.

Even later zitten Lindsey Mariane en Cicillia in een roeiboot. 'Op naar het vaste land!' Roept Cicillia. 'Volgens mij heeft ze er ook nog lol in.' Fluistert Mariane tegen Lindsey waar ze een kwade blik van krijgt. De meiden roeien om de beurt. 'LAND IN ZICHT!' Roept Mariane opeens. 'Jij gaat later in het kraaien nest!' Zegt Lindsey terwijl ze haar handen tegen haar oren drukt.

Even later lopen ze met zen drieen door het zand. 'Great! In de middle of no ware!' Gromt Mariane. 'With out a ship!' Vult Cicillia aan. 'Oké het was leuk tot nu toe…' Antwoord Lindsey. 'Wat! Het is pas het begin Lins!' Roept Cicillia. 'Kom op Cicil. Je gaf het zelf net toe! We zitten hier in de Middle of no ware! En we hebben geen eens een schip!' Roept Lindsey uit. 'Did I just hear the word Ship?' verbaast draaien Mariane, Lindsey en Cicillia zich om. Voor hen staat een man hij heeft een cape aan en een riem om z'n middel daar onder zit nog een soort laken, rood en wit gestreept en hij draagt hij een witte blouse die niet meer echt wit is. 'A Pleasure to meet you Girls, my name is Captain Jack Sparrow.'

hij kijkt Mariane, Cicillia en Lindsey een voor een aan. 'So, Where is youre Captain.' Vraagt Jack. Mariane en Lindsey duwen Cicillia naar voren. 'You?' Vraagt hij verbaast. 'Problem wíth it?' Vraagt Cicillia. 'No! I want to go with you!' Roept Jack op gewekt uit. 'Ok one probleem or ship is on the sea bottem.' Antwoord Cicillia.

'Welke idioot van een Captain late his sorry meen her ship sink!' Roept Jack uit! 'Je kan Nederlands?' Vraagt Lindsey. 'A Little bit.' Antwoord Jack. 'Youre a Captain to so ware is youre ship!' Antwoord Mariane. 'Stolen.' Bromt Jack. 'WHAT KID OF CAPTAIN ARE YOU!' Roept Cicillia. 'My ship did not sink!' Bromt Jack. 'My ship is not stolen!' Antwoord Cicillia. 'Youre ship sink!' 'Youre ship is stolen.' 'It is not!' Antwoord Jack. 'Yes it is!' Antwoord Cicillia.

'It is not!'  
'It is.'  
'It is not!'  
'It is!'  
'It is not!'  
'it is!'

'How can you know?' Vraagt Jack kwaad. 'You told me!' Antwoord Cicillia. 'I lie.' Antwoord Jack. 'So where is youre ship now?' Vraagt Lindsey. 'There and you don't come with me!' Antwoord Jack terwijl hij naar de horzon wijst.

Even later komt er een roeiboot aan roeien. 'I always have to save you!' een donkere vrouw met raven zwart haar stapt op Jack af en geeft hem een klap in zijn gezicht. 'Why was that!' Roept Jack uit. 'Because I have to save you again!' Antwoord ze. ze daait zich naar de meiden om 'Hallo my name is Ana-maria.' 'Captain Cicillia, Mariane and Lindsey.' Antwoord. Lindsey. 'Waarom Captain!' Roept Cicillia uit. 'Omdat jij nu eenmaal onze Captain bent. 'Well do you come with us?' Vraagt Ana-Maria. 'WHAT?' Roept Jack. 'Of course.' Antwoord Cicillia terwijl ze Jack grijzent aan kijkt. 'Ik zei het toch Lindsey, It's just the begining of something big!' Grijnst Cicillia.

**Sorry voor het korte hoofdstuk  
****Sorry voor mijn o zo slechte engels!  
****Maar hopelijk wel een Reviewtje waard?  
****Cicillia and the other Flippies**

**P.s: Lees ook het verhaal van Orcatje (One of the Flippies) Jason&Jane of Jane&Jason '**


	3. Life isn't fear

-1**Duizend maal mijn excuses voor het lange duren voor dat ik weer gepost heb…**

**Maar was insp. Loos en had geen zin om te schrijven aan dit verhaal xD ik was druk bezig met Project Hunderd-Sixtie-Nine.**

**Maar ja hier is hij dan eindelijk!!**

The Flippies Pirates Story

Hoofdstuk 3: Life isn't Fear.

Verveelt liggen Cicillia, Lindsey en Mariane naar boven te staren.

'Ik zie de grote beer.' Zegt Mariane terwijl ze naar boven wijst.

'Ik zie hem.' zegt Cicillia na een tijdje als Mariane nog steeds naar boven wijst.

'Mar, je kan je hand nu wel naar beneden doen.' Zegt Lindsey verveelt als Mariane nog steeds haar hand naar boven heeft. 'Ow, Ow oké.' Antwoord Mariane droog.

'Hello Luf.' Klinkt de stem van Jack. 'Hello Jack.' Antwoord Lindsey beleeft.

'Jack? Jack, It's Captain Jack Sparrow Luf!'

'Ja, wat jij wil Jack.' Antwoord Cicillia terwijl ze overeind komt.

'IT'S CAPTAIN, CAPTAIN!' Roept Jack dramatisch.

'Jack hou je kop!' Antwoord Cicillia terwijl ze Jack een woedende blik toe werpt.

'But, But it's Captain…' Mompelt Jack met een pruil lipje. 'Wat jij wil, zo lang je maar je mond houd.' Zucht Cicillia. 'Say it!' Jack kijkt haar aan.

'Wat, o nee mooi niet!' Cicillia kijkt Jack aan.

'Say it, I'm the captain and I order it!' Zegt Jack. '

'I'm Captain to remeber, If I have to call you Captain, You have to call me Captain!' Cicillia grijnst naar Jack. 'Not fear.' Zegt Jack met een prul lipje.

'Life isn't fear, Jack.' Grijnst Cicillia. Jack kijkt Cicillia kwaad aan terwijl Cicillia hem zelf voldaan aan kijkt.

'All right then, what you wish Captain Cicillia.' Zucht Jack.

'Thank you _Jack.' _Grijnst Cicillia terwijl ze weg loopt. 'Hey! That is not fear!' Roept Jack der achter na. 'I told you before, Life isn't fear!' Grijnst Cicillia terwijl ze weg loopt.

'I don't like her.' Moppert Jack. 'Arme Jack is Cicillia gemeen tegen je?' Grijnst Lindsay. 'Wel deal with it, She is mean to everyone.' Lacht Mariane.

**O.o**

**Ik weet het niet zo'n super lang hoofdstuk maar heb heel weinig insp. Vandaag. Maar voor een klein beetje. SORRY!**

**Luf U**

**Cicillia and The Flippies**


End file.
